


Behind Closed Doors

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Series: ACD Fics [27]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Anal Sex, Anxiety, Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Interruption, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Inspector Lestrade interrupts Holmes and Watson. Watson worries about the consequences.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: ACD Fics [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1368016
Comments: 20
Kudos: 146





	Behind Closed Doors

Holmes and I had enjoyed a long companionship by this point in our lives. We'd been through many a crucible and had come out the stronger for it. Safe behind the closed doors of Baker Street, we felt free to live our lives as we saw fit, no matter what the law or society might think about such things.

So perhaps we'd grown a bit too relaxed. Mrs. Hudson was aware of our situation, given that she lived with us, but she could always be counted on. Perhaps some of the men at our favorite Turkish bath were aware, but given that they frequented the same location for the same reasons, they were of no concern. I suspected that Sherlock's brother might know, given his own keen observational skills, but again, he had no reason to betray us and might even share some of his brother's inclinations.

Holmes and I were on the sofa. He was thinking and I was doing some reading. The afternoon was quiet, though it hummed with a faint undercurrent of promise. Mrs. Hudson was out visiting her sister and there was no case at present to occupy us. I was already thinking of what we might get up to later, after supper.

In truth I didn't wish to wait so long. I set my book aside and turned to Holmes, putting my hand on his thigh and leaning in to kiss his cheek. He turned his head and kissed my lips, smiling as he did so, moaning quiet encouragement.

I tugged him into my lap, fondling him through his trousers. There was always the faintest hint of danger when we got up to things in our front room, but in all our long years together we'd never been interrupted or Mrs. Hudson had given us time to make ourselves respectable.

Holmes was kissing me enthusiastically when we heard the door open. We automatically jerked apart, even as we knew it was too late. I looked up to find Lestrade staring at us, hat in hand.

There was no denying the evidence of his eyes. I mentally cursed myself for not thinking to lock the door. Gathering myself I stood. "Good afternoon, Inspector," I said, going to the table. "Would you like some tea or something?"

Lestrade, bless him, closed his mouth and shook his head. "No time," he said gruffly. "Got a bit of an odd one, can you come see?"

"Of course," said Holmes, still on the sofa. "Give us the address and we'll be along shortly."

Lestrade eyed us both a moment, then scribbled down the address and handed it to me. "Don't take too long," he said. And with that he turned and strolled out the door, closing it firmly behind him.

I sank to a seat. "Oh dear," I muttered.

Holmes got to his feet and came to me, cupping my cheek and giving me a gentle kiss. "Nothing to worry about," he assured me.

"But he's the law," I said.

"Lestrade is one of the finest officers in the Yard. And, like all good professionals, he knows when he should and should not see things. What's the address?"

I handed him the paper and gave him a small smile, though I wasn't entirely reassured. We gathered our coats and went out to catch a cab, sitting close together as always, though anxiety still bubbled in my veins.

We went into the house and Holmes got to his usual work. I relaxed as we fell into the normal rhythm of things, though I was conscious of Lestrade standing off to one side.

He must have been aware of my anxiety, because at some point he told Holmes he wanted my opinion on something and led me to a quiet part of the house where we could be alone. 

I swallowed back the panic that threatened at the edge of my vision. Certainly if I could face down enemy soldiers and terrific wounds, I could talk with a man who had been nothing but kind to Holmes and I for so many years.

Lestrade offered me a nip from his flask. "Relax, Watson. You're wound up tighter than a spring."

I accepted the flask and sipped it. "You're quite calm about this."

Lestrade shrugged. "What someone gets up to in their own parlor isn't my business. Well, provided nobody is getting hurt."

"I apologize," I said.

"Nothing to apologize for," said Lestrade. "Now, if you're feeling a bit better, we can go on back to Holmes. I know he prefers to have you by his side." Lestrade got the door for me and we headed back down to where Holmes was working.

Holmes glanced between us as we came in, then turned back to his work. He gave Lestrade a few leads to follow and then came to me. "Let me know if you need further assistance, Lestrade, but I think you have this well in hand."

"Aye, I will," said Lestrade, turning to the others and giving orders.

Holmes all but bundled me back into a cab. He remained quiet as we made our way back to Baker Street and headed up the stairs. He made a point of locking the door before facing me again. "Now, where were we?"

"You're incorrigible," I said without heat.

He grinned at me. "I've been accused of worse. Lestrade calmed your worry, I take it?"

I nodded. "You're right; he's a good man."

"One of the best I know," said Holmes with quiet honesty. "But now, the door is locked, there should be no further interruptions and I believe you were instigating something."

I laughed. "I'm not quite in the mood anymore," I said.

Holmes crossed to me. "Would you allow me to get you there?"

"I'm certain you could." I kissed him and relaxed, breathing in the familiar scents of home and the warmth of his lips against mine. His hands landed on my waist, drawing me closer.

My hands slid along the firm curve of his arse, the memory of the thousand times I had taken him stirring my cock. He smiled against my lips and slid to his knees, nuzzling my manhood as he freed me.

I ran fingers through his hair. I had never been able to deny him, or my lust for him. Even a close call couldn't soothe the fire he ignited in me. 

He licked my shaft, savoring the taste of me. I shivered, feeling a need to take and claim, to show the world that he was mine and mine alone. But the world could never know how fully he had captured me.

He glanced up at me through his lashes and perhaps he saw my desire because he gracefully got to his feet and stepped back, stripping out of his clothes as quickly as he could manage. I removed my coat and rolled up my sleeves while I watched him, moving to my chair.

Holmes removed his last stitch of clothing and came to me. I drew him into my lap, holding him close and giving him a stroke as I kissed his throat and shoulders. He was all I needed, no matter what the world might think.

With practiced ease I guided myself into him, feeling his body welcome me. He groaned and bore down, encouraging me deeper, needing me just as much. We were two halves of a perfect whole.

We moved in a well-practiced dance, my lips brushing against his soft skin, my hands bracing him as he moved. His head lolled back as he gave himself over to pleasure and I thrilled to know that it was my tender ministrations that brought him to such ecstasy.

He squeezed around me and I groaned. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close to my chest, toppling us onto the rug that lay before the fire. "Yes," he moaned as I thrust hard and deep. He was beautiful like this, hair falling in his eyes, surrendering to me.

I leaned in to kiss him again, taking him in hand. He ran his long fingers through my hair as I brought him over, knowing just the way to touch him.

He smiled, satisfied and cupped my cheek. "You work a miracle in me," he said.

"You have saved my life, so many times," I answered. I took a breath and braced myself and speeding my hips, eyes falling closed as I reached my peak.

I groaned softly and all but collapsed on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me tightly. I found myself trembling and overwhelmed, the fear I had felt earlier seeping into my marrow.

He kissed my temple, holding me. "They could never separate us," he whispered. 

"I wouldn't let anyone take you from me," I told him. "I couldn't."

"Courage is acting despite fear," said Holmes softly. "And you are the most courageous man I know."

I raised my head and kissed him deeply. We had one another, and people in our lives who would protect us. I loved and was loved in return, and that was the greatest gift a man could have in life, even if we needed to remain only behind closed doors.


End file.
